summer 2031
by jediknigh5
Summary: This is a prequal to a soon to be published story. According to my calculations this is 7 years after legacy, 27 years after day 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Note: This is a prequal to a story I will publish soon, it's mainly to give you an idea where we are. This story takes place in the summer of 2031. According to my calculations that brings us up to 27 years after season 1, 7 years after Legacy. You might notice me taking certain historical liberties, trying to fit real world events within the 24 universe. If you don't like the direction I'm taking, write your own story.

.

June 9th 2031

.

In Havana Cuba an old white american is drinking heavily. He seems to enjoy the music at this bar, not to mention the scenery. Both the beach, and the young girls who are at most one-third his age, but who still qualify as legal. This man, Frank Roush, is explaining to the bartender, through slurred words, why Cuba is so lucky to have so many classic cars. Like most bartenders he pretends to listen to the customer's drunken nonsense. He sees something in this man's eyes, something that suggests he used to be a soldier. The bartender, Eduardo, did his service in the cuban military, a lot of his old buddies drink heavily too, hoping to forget what they saw, or did. So Eduardo just pretends to be interested in Frank's love of classic cars.

.

In New York City a police officer, Kyle Farrell, arrives at the local highschool. This school will be letting out for the summer soon. Kyle's job today is too remind these students about the dangers of drunk driving. And to make sure they know about the program he'll be volunteering at. Essentially, if they feel unable to drive, they can call this number. At which point Kyle, or one of the other volunteers, will give them a ride. None of these teenagers seem particularly interested. Kyle hopes it's because they've heard the lecture before and already plan to call this organization for a ride, hopefully. While at this school Kyle meets a security guard, Kate Morgan. She's a few years older than Kyle, both her name and face seem familiar to Kyle. Finally, just before he leaves, he remembers who Kate Morgan is. He gives her his phone number, and tells her why. It would be innapropriate for him to ask her out on a date while he's still on duty. At this explanation Kate also gives Kyle her phone number.

.

Jimmy wakes up in a motel room with a massive hangover. He's not even sure where he is. There's no girl here, but for all he knows there could have been one or more the previus night. There's something on the news about president Parker's peace initiatives, but Jimmy doesn't care about that right now. His ex-wife won't let him see his kids, he's out of work, and the bills are piling up. But as Jimmy checks his cellphone he has a text message, a few hours old, from a number he's never seen before. It reads "Jimmy, we have a business opportunity, one that can help you solve all of your problems. If you're interested call this number. Sincerely, a friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Friday June 13th

.

Eric Carter was driving his son Ben to a baseball game. They were going to see the Washington Nationals play. Eric's other son, Isaac, was probably too young to appreciate baseball, even brought Ben's toys in case he got bored. Eric hoped to give both of his sons an appreciation for the greatest sport on earth. On the way to the game they were listening to the news, talking about how president Parker was pressing for Israel and Pakistan to came to Camp David for peace negotiations. Eric knew firsthand how bad the world could be sometimes, but he hoped that things were getting better, he wanted his sons to have a better life than he ever had. They were named after two men Eric had known, his brother-in-arms Ben, and his brother by birth Isaac. Both were long deceased, they had known some of the worst parts of this world. But they got to pass their names unto those who might inherit a better world.

.

In New York City Kate Morgan met Kyle Farrell at a pizza place for their date.

.

Kate: Can I ask you a question?

Kyle: Ofcourse.

Kate: Why did you ask me out?

Kyle: I have a weakness for beautiful women.

Kate: I googled you, found out we have a few things in common.

Kyle: Okay, you know that my mother was Jamey Farrell. She was a computer analyst at CTU and she agreed to help the mercenary Ira Gaines for $300,000. I was six when she was murdered by another traitor.

Kate: And I take it you know my husband was arrested for selling secrets to China. He was cleared, posthumously. He killed himself, when I lost faith in him.

Kyle: There aren't many people who understand what I went through. I admit, maybe I thought you would understand. Your husband was cleared, do you have any idea how much I would love to hear something like that about my mother?

Kate: Yes I do. I wanted an explanation of my husband's innocence, but I gave up. I don't know if it's worse for you. Your mother was murdered, you don't have the guilt I do.

Kyle: I kind of do. Ira Gaines, he seduced my mother, bought her jewelery, took her to nice restaurants, bought me some toys. I tell myself Iw as six, how was I to know he was a bad man who I shouldn't get toys from. But I still feel guilty about it, all these years later.

Kate: When I realized why you asked me out I was a little angry, but also curious. I thought, maybe he does know what I've been through. I'm glad I came.

.

Eduardo was once again listening to Frank Roush talk about the classic cars in Cuba. Eduardo kept his business going by being smart, giving soldiers harmless vices for free. He also kept them informed about certain radical elements. In exchange they left him and his business alone. Eduardo noticed when someone pretended to be drunk. Frank here slurred his words, but seemed to be forcing himself to do it. He always ordered his drinks with ice, they absorbed much of the alcohol. And he ordered another drink when his first one was still half-full. The average customer assumed he was drunk, but Eduardo had his doubts. He called the cuban police, whatever they did, was no longer this artender's concern.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Note: Frank's interogation is in spanish, but I write it as in english.

.

June 14th 2031

.

Frank Roush was brought to the local police station. This was just something he had to live with by residing in Cuba. There had been reforms in the last few decades, but as an american he still was viewed as suspicious. Captain Bernardino interrogated him in spanish. Frank was fluent in spanish, but not too familiar with the cuban dialect.

.

Bernardino: How do you know spanish?

Frank: I grew up in San Diego, learned the mexican dialect fairly early.

Bernardino: What are you doing in Cuba?

Frank: I like the sun, the beaches, baseball, classic cars, seemed like a good place to retire.

Bernardino: Our doctors found marks on you, suggesting you're familiar with heroin.

Frank: Yes, I'm a recovering addict. I've been clean for 22 years, nine months, five days.

Bernardino: But you drink quite a bit.

Frank: Helps me forget the wars.

Bernardino: What war did you fight in?

Frank: Wars. Plural. Afghanistan and Iraq.

Bernardino: Really, because we also found evidence you'd had tattoos removed surgically. From what we can tell they were tattoos signifying you worked for columbian drug cartels.

Frank: I got addicted in the army, dishonorably discharged. With no pension and a heroin addiction, the cartel seemed a natural fit. I was given immunity in exchange for my testimony, went into witness protection. My wife took the kids, said I abused them. I honestly don't know if I did that while high, at any rate they were placed seperately from myself. More than 20 years later they still want nothing to do with me, that's why I opted out of witness protection, came to Cuba, live off of what the government sends me. Anyone who want me dead is long dead themselves.

Bernardino: I will check on this. If you are lying on any part, there will be consequences.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

June 15th 2031

.

Bernardino checked on Frank Roush's story. He seemed to be living off a pension, not a big one. But it was enough to rent a small apartment and drink excessively. The police searched Frank's apartment, nothing much. The only thing of interest was a manuscript he seemed to be working on about cuban baseball stadiums. It might not amount to much, but perhaps that's how this old soldier wanted to spend his retirement. Bernardino could understand, his own father had been a soldier in the new year's revolution so many years ago, he also drank to excess to forget what he saw, or did. He released Frank Roush, without any evidence against him there was little reason not to just let him drink himself to death.

.

President Alexis Parker was having a meeting with her cabinet, in particular secretary of state John Donovan. Donovan was actually her predecessor as president. He'd served one term, than lost to her in his re-election. It was a bit unusual for a former president to serve in the administration of his successor. But his peace initiatives, the friendships he'd fostered, Parker understood the concept of institutional memory. And now, it seemed to be paying off. Israeli and pakistani governments were in secret negotiations, using America as an intermediary. Global warming was the biggest threat to the world. The negotiations, if successful, would involve israeli technology being used to build shelters in the mountains of Pakistan. These shelters would be able to sustain large numbers of both populations of both countries, if the worst happenned. Although this could lead to problems later on, in particular if they realized the arks couldn't sustain the entire population of either country. But this moment, Israel and Pakistan working together, some were calling it the symbolic end of the war on terror. Many beleived, or at least hoped, that terrorism was over. It seemed that those who would use terrorism to achieve their political ends were dead, in prison, or part of the new peace process. At least that was the hope.

.

Jimmy finally met with the person who'd sent him the orginal text. He claimed he could solve his financial problems and help him with his problems regarding his ex-wife, but the cost would be steep. The man he was meeting with was Tony Almeida.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

June 30th 2031

.

Dr Stephen Wesley and his wife Kimberly were in the office of their marriage counselor, dr Swallow. Things weren't great in their marriage, but they were trying for the sake of their children, Teri and Stephen jr.

.

Swallow: Stephen, how are you doing learning to trust Kimberly again?

Stephen: In all honesty doc, it's hard. First she had the affair, and now she still sees that guy more than she sees me.

Kim: I'm sorry about what I did. If I could stop seeing him altogether I would. It wasn't anything I planned, we were working late, things just got friendlier than they should have.

Swallow: That might all be true Kim, but can you understand why Stephen has a problem with you still working with this man?

Kim: Yes, I wish I could take back what I did, but I can't. And I need his help in finding my father.

Stephen: You're obsessed with this. I'm sorry but chances are the russians either executed him, or he's still in prison.

Kim: I think he might have escaped. Me and my friends, fans of Jack Bauer's work, they have sightings of him all over the world for the last six years. Each sighting coincides with the death of a suspected leader of Alqueda or ISIS.

Stephen: You sound like a conspiracy nut.

Kim: I know my father. He couldn't just sit on a beach and get drunk, he'd want to do something useful.

Stephen: Even if what you say is true, then russian operatives would still be looking for him, finding him puts him in danger.

Kim: I haven't seen my father in 13 years, I need to know he's okay. I'm sorry if you can't accept this, but it's something I have to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

July 4th 2031

.

July 4th seemed like a normal holiday for most. Eric Carter was hosting a barbeque with his wife Nicole and sons, Ben and Isaac. Stephen and Kimberly Wesley brought their children to a barbeque, trying to make things work for the sake of their children. Kyle Farrell brought his new girlfriend Kate to a barbeque to meet his elderly grandmother Erica. President Parker hosted an immigration naturalization cereony at the White House, talked about how this country welcomed every race and religion. Some felt this was a thinly veiled effort to encourage Israel and Pakistan to come to Camp David. Jimmy Ford couldn't see his children on this holiday, but he spent it with his new friends Ira Gaines and Tony Almeida.

.

Jimmy: Sometimes I think I should have been a mercenary instead of joining the army. But I had to be the good guy, and I just ended up drinking to forget.

Gaines: I know that feeling. I was a navy seal, did a good job killing the enemy. Then they threy me out. So I figured, what the hell, might as well make some money doing what I love. I admit I made some bad choices, got shot for it.

Tony: Face it Ira, you had that coming.

Gaines: Yeah, can't blame that guy for shooting me. Ended up with some great doctors though, but a few centimeters difference, I wouldn't have made it. At this point the government makes me an offer. In exchange for my testimony I'd go to prison under an assumed name, than witness protection after. But I opted out three years ago, wanted to do something good before I died.

Jimmy: And what is that exactly?

Gaines: Not important.

Tony: I followed a similar path. Me and my wife Michelle, we tried to walk away, but she ended up being murdered anyway. I did what I had to do to find the people responsible for her murder, took me awhile, but I killed the people who did it.

Jimmy: And you became a mercenary too?

Tony: I don't take any cause I don't believe in, and I don't hurt innocent people. But I choose my own fights and answer to no government.

Jimmy: Sounds like fun.

Gaines: Than we're not explaining it right.

Jimmy: Neither of you have been very forthcoming about what exactly you fight for, or what you want me to do. You help me out with my bills, and all I do is rent an apartment that I don't even live in, I just keep it clean once a week.

Tony: Don't underestimate the value of a safehouse. Besides, we don't even know if you support our cause.

Gaines: We'd understand if you don't want to be involved, but we couldn't have you talking too much in that case.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Much of America was still eating leftovers from 4th of July barbeques, some were still nursing hangovers from the celebrations. But in Cuba, one american expatriate was still drinking to "celebrate." Frank Roush was still at his usual barstool. The television was playing a profile on president Alexis Parker. She was born in 1980, her mother put her up for adoption shortly after she was born. Alexis bounced around the foster system and at the age of thirteen was abducted by human-traffickers. She was always hesitant to talk about thee experiences later except to admit she did what she had to do to survive. She was rescued at 16 and became an anti-trafficking activist, even testifying before Congress at the age of 17. In 2000 Alexis got a scholarship to college where she quickly became one of the few female athletes on her college baseball team. But shortly after her sophmore year began the terrorist attacks of Septemer 11th 2001 occurred. At this point Alexis dropped out of college and joined the FBI, enrolling at Quantico. As an agent she did a number of undercover assignments, including an internal affairs investigation that led to the arrest of numerous other agents for taking bribes from defense contractors, before becoming a teacher at Quantico. It was during this time that Alexis married and had two children. In 2018 Alexis Parker decided to run for office. After the scandal over president Allison Taylor's resignation it became likely that her party, the republicans, were going to lose seats in Congress and the GOP leadership hoped Parker could minimize the damage. She did, winning a seat previously held by a democrat. In Congress she proved herself a moderate on economic issues, somewhat of a social liberal, and a real hawk on foreign affairs and military issues. She also gained the support of a number of religious conservatives, despite the unproven accusations of adultery on her part. In 2028 she secured her party's nomination for president, at times criticizing president Donovan's peace initiatives. Yet in two and a half years as president she mostly continued his policies on that front. In the bar in Cuba Frank Roush said she was a two-faced, but no more than most politicians. Then the bartender announced to everyone that they were closing early. Some friends of his needed this place for a private meeting. As Frank drunkenly stumbled out he saw two men enter the bar. These were likely the "friends" that Eduardo mentioned earlier. He heard Eduardo call one of them "Mahmud." He didn't catch the other man's name, but it didn't matter. Whatever alias this second man was currently using Frank would always remember him as Atal. Fortunately Atal didn't seem to recognize Frank, and he'd regret that later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

After Frank was thrown out of the bar he went to see his "friend" Anatoly. Anatoly was a low-level clerk at the russian embassy in Havana. What most of his coworkers didn't realize was that Anatoly was also a spy, the official handler in Cuba for the man known as "Frank Roush."

.

Frank: The bartender kicked me out, said his friends needed a private meeting. I took pictures of the two men on my cellphone.

Anatoly: Good work Frank. I will ask FSB to investigate their images.

Frank: The man on the left was called Mahmud, I don't know what his real name is. But the other man is Atal, fortunately he didn't seemed to recognize me.

Anatoly: What is your history with the man?

Frank: Atal's father was one of the biggest opium dealers in Afghanistan before 9/11. He also supplied the taliban with weapons, so as long as he exported all the drugs to america they left him alone. After 9/11, when America was getting ready to invade, I was sent to Afghanistan to try and negotiate an alliance with Atal's father. But he betrayed us, thought he was better off making an alliance with the taliban. A number of my fellow american soldiers died as a result, so I killed his father. Atal took over his father's business, used it to help finance Alqueda operations. Today he's one of the leaders of ISIS.

Anatoly: I am familiar with this man, but our last known images of him don't match this picture. Are you certain it's him?

Frank: I'm sure.

Anatoly: I will need to confirm with my people. Atal is believed to be the last real leader of ISIS. If you can take him out of the game, my government might believe our deal is complete.

Frank: And what will happen to me then?

Anatoly: We will honor our end, you will recieve your pardon. When we made this deal my superiors didn't believe you'd survive, but I had faith in you. If Atal is killed or captured, then for all intents and purposes ISIS and Alqueda are dead. You can finally go home, or to any country that will have you. If you want, you can even return to using the name Jack Bauer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

President Parker was informed of the meeting between Atal and Mahmoud. U.S. intelligence confirmed that Mahmoud was the son of a saudi billionaire. Until recently he just used his inheritance to get drunk and visit prostitutes. Then he fell under the sway of the radical clerics. Now it seemed Mahmoud had joined ISIS, was trying to use his money to gain a leadership role within the terrorist organization. Atal, the last leader left of ISIS, was hesitant. He didn't think Mahmoud was particularly competant as a leader, but ISIS needed his money to continue operating. Cuba was cooperating in this investigation, but it seemed that Mahmoud and Atal fled the country after murdering their contact Eduardo, they may have figured out that Eduardo was an informant for the cuban police. It seemed unlikely that these two terrorists were still in Cuba. Most likely they were trying to unite the remaining fanatics against the possible treaty between Israel and Pakistan. But there was another possibility that president Parker had to consider. She was suppossed to visit Cuba next month to see an exhibition baseball game between an american team and a cuban team. It was possible that Atal and Mahmoud would try to assasinate her at the game.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

August 4th 2031

.

Today was an historic day. Prime Minister Rosenberg of Israel, and president Yousafzai of Pakistan were coming to Camp David to talk about a potential alliance. Both leaders knew that this was perhaps essential for the survival of both peoples. But after all the decades of tension, both nations had very loud opponents of any such alliance. The possibility that Rosenberg and/or Yousafzai might be assasinated for this was very real. Anwar Sadat had been assasinated for making peace with Israel, Yitzak Rabin was assasinated for trying to make peace with the PLO. But the peace between Israel and Egypt had held for over 40 years. And Rabin's peace initiatives laid the groundwork for an eventual two state solution. Even after Rabin's sacrifice peace had seemed elusive many times. But now it had become a reality for almost a decade. Israel and Palestine were now living side by side in peace. This proposed alliance might not be easy, so far the negotiations had proven exceedingly frustrating. But it seemed worth it if it could perhaps put the final nail in the coffin of Alqueda. Terrorism had been around for many centuries, it might exist until the end of the human race. But president Parker and secretary Donovan seemed optimistic that perhaps this could give the world a generation or more of world peace. But they knew there would always be those oppossed to peace and harmony. While they tried to help the governments of Israel and Pakistn work out the details of peace, in Cuba, two terrorists plotted to assasinate the peacemakers. Atal and Mahmoud knew that Parker and Donovan were coming to Cuba in six days for a aseball game. They hoped that their deaths could derail the peace initiative. And even if it failed, they would make these american leaders pay for this unholy alliance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Mahmoud and Atal were waiting in their safehouse in Cuba. In barely a day the american president and her secretary of state would be arriving for an exhibition baseball game at Estadio Latinoamericano stadium. If all went according to plan the martyrs would kill president Parker and secretary Donovan, and numerous other civilians. At the moment the two terrorist leaders were waiting for the man who had helped set this up, Tony Almeida. Tony arrived and the three of them began discussing business.

.

Tony: You two need to meet me at the port tomorrow. Our ship leaves less than one hour before the bombs go off. The captain won't wait, he knows that security will be tightened immediately after this.

Mahmoud: So either we make it their on time, or we never leave Cuba alive.

Tony: That's accurate. But my employers still need you guys alive.

Atal: You have always been vague about who exactly you work for.

Tony: Yes I have. But let's be honest, your network is practically extinct. Without our resources, you'll never stop the treaty.

Atal: Parker and Donovan are the main instigators of the treaty. With them dead, their successors will be frightened into submission.

Tony: I guess we'll find out. But just in case, my people are prepping other bombers, both in America and other countries. I'll see you guys tomorrow, hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

As Mahmoud and Atal prepared to leave their apartment the sun was just beginning to rise. As much as they would have preferred to personally see the american president killed, they knew they were too valuable to the cause, they had to be out of Cuba before the bombings. Bfore they could leave the cuban police arrived. They stormed this apartment building. Suprisingly, one old white american was with the cuban police. He was the same drunk they'd seen at the bar. Mahmoud panicked and immediately shot at the police. Within seconds he was gunned down, but it was long enough for Atal to flee into the apartment. Frank Roush and the cuban police broke down the door, and they found Atal waiting for them. He was holding a bomb. Evidently Atal knew he was about to die, and he wanted to take a few of his enemies down with himself. Just as he activated the bomb Frank and the policemen took cover behind the walls. When the bomb went off it was clear that Atal was dead, but it seemed none of the police were seriously injured. Right not the cuban police were conducting similar raids, bringing down the ISIS cell and stopping terrorist plot to murder innocent civilians. As they went into the apartment they saw the remains of what had once been the terrorist leader. Frank wondered, was it finally over? He could only hope.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

While on Air Force One president Parker was briefed on the situation in Cuba. Cuban police had apprehended a number or suspected terrorists who were plotting to blow up the Estadio Latinoamericano stadium while she and the president of Cuba were watching the game. The terrorist leader Atal and his main financier were believed to be dead. It seemed that the last leaders of ISIS were dead, the remaining elements of the terrorist network would soon be defeated. What seemed most suprising was that early reports suggested that an american had been working alongside the cuban police on this. It was rumored to be former rogue agent Jack Bauer. President Parker was well aware of who Jack Bauer was, she'd been following his career for well over 2 decades. She remembered, back in 2004, when she first heard his name. That was when he was credited with saving the life of senator and presidential candidate David Palmer. At the time Allison Parker was undercover with white nationalists, trying to find evidence of any plot among these lunatics to assasinate the future first black president of America. These guys actually shared Victor Drazen's views regarding racial hegenomy. Allison had to pretend she was upset that Palmer was still alive. But secretly, she admired Jack Bauer. Both in the FBI, and in Congress, she followed his career, almost like other follow sports figures. Allegedly Jack Bauer had been in a russian prison for nine years, for attempting to assasinate the president of Russia. Although she had never actually met Jack Bauer president Parker didn't believe he'd ever betray his country. Everything she knew about him suggested he would assasinate the leaders of Alqueda or ISIS. Russia viewed this terror group as a threat, maybe they'd made Jack Bauer an offer of freedom. The question was, would they honor their agreement?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

Tony Almeida and Ira Gaines returned from Cuba and met with their superior, Max.

.

Max: Is Atal still alive?

Tony: He was injured, but for now our doctors are able to keep him alive.

Max: It was risky, alerting the cuban police as to his whereabouts.

Gaines: It worked. Atal is in, he's willing to take all the credit for our operation. He still thinks his death will inspire his people towards islamic revolution.

Max: And if he dies in the next month?

Gaines: He can make tapes, at the very least audio tapes, claiming responsibility.

Max: And noone will know of the Brotherhood's involvement. I've been looking at your recommendations for the operation Tony. Many of them are good ideas. I've noticed you seem to be going to great lengths to minimize the casualties.

Tony: The more casualties, the more determined CTU and the government will be to find more people to blame, to punish. I'm trying to limit the danger for the Brotherhood.

Max: I haven't forgotten how you brought down our brother, Alan Wilson.

Tony: That was before I joined the Brotherhood, and Alan Wilson murdered my wife and unborn child.

Max: Still, I can't help but wonder if perhaps you're still up to your old tricks. Wilson sacrificed his life for the Brotherhood, so did my old friend Alexander Trepkos. Would you give your life for our brothers and sisters?

Tony: Yes, if I absolutely had to.

Max: Your efforts will reduce the number of civilian deaths. But make no mistake, people will die.

Tony: As it is I feel like crap all the time. But a lot of my brothers and sisters will be alive because of my actions.

Max: Fair enough. Make yourself at home Tony, I need to speak with Ira, alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

With Tony Almeida outside, with numerous guards, Max and Gaines talked in private.

.

Max: Ira, did I ever tell you the origin of the Brotherhood?

Gaines: Yes sir.

Max: Perhaps it needs repeating. Almost a century ago, Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin conspired together to conquer the world. Inevitably, one betrayed the other. In June 1941 nazi Germany invaded the Soviet Union. They tried to get soviet citizens to collaborate with the occupation. At first they had success. People still remembered the great purge, the terror, they believed that perhaps Hitler was the lesser of two evils. Among those who willingly joined was my grandmother. She went to work in Germany, where she became a slave. Most of these collaborators were treated horribly, worked until they dropped dead, subjected to multiple rapes. My grandmother was raped by several nazi soldiers, one of whom was my grandfather. Childen concieved in such rapes were taken to "medical centers" where they were starved or killed outright. Knwing this my grandmother fled while pregnant with my mother. Fortunately she was taken in by other escapees. They survived the war as thieves and prostitutes. By Febuary 1945 everyone knew the war was lost for Germany when, at the Yalta conference, America agreed to turn over the collaborators back to Russia. Many chose suicide over what Stalin had planned for them. But some, including my grandmother, made a pact. They would do whatever they had to do to survive, and they would stick together, help each other out. Assumed identities, black-market, even informing on others to the occupiers. This was the beginning of the Brotherhood. It became clear the world was a very cruel and hard place. They had to become powerful to protect their own. We continue to do horrible things, including terrorism. I was involved in a plot to blow up Los Angelas with a nucear bomb. I don't care what happens to the world, my only loyalty is to my brothers and sisters. Tony Almeida, I have my doubts about his loyalty.

Gaines: I trust him. I fought alongside him these last four years. So he was a marine, CTU, I was a navy seal once.

Max: And then you were a mercenary. Tony however, he became a mercenary whose real purpose was to bring down Alan Wilson. That was partly to avenge his wife, partly because he thought killing Wilson's organization would make America safer. After he escaped prison, he covertly worked for CTU, doing operations that they couldn't officially do. I never doubted his skills, he helped stop a number of our operations, but I wonder if he's really loyal to us, or something else.

Gaines: He's always come through on operations, I'd trust him with my life.

Max: You might have to. Perhaps I'm just nervous because he represents a member of the council whose identity I don't know. You two should go, prepare the bombers for the operation.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

When president Parker and secretary Donovan returned to Washington they continued to act as intermediaries between the governments of Israel and Pakistan. At Camp David Donovan had to physically move between the two delegations. Prime minister Rosenberg and president Yousafzai both knew that these shelters were good for their respective peoples, but when they were in the same room tempers sometimes got the better of one or both of them. As president John Donovan had acted as intermediary at times, he had even helped negotiate the agreement where Pakistan recognized Israel's right to exist so he had built some good will with the parties here today, although more often he had his secretary of state do the actual negotiations. He hadn't realized how frustrating the job could actually be until now. And even if it was successful, president Parker would be the one getting credit. Still, as a dedicated public servant, Donovan did the hard labor for the good of his country and the world. Finally, in late August, Rosenberg and Yousafzai agreed to the terms and submitted the agreement to the parliament of Pakistan and the knesset of Israel for official votes. The White House watched nervously, clearly the votes would be close. In both cases their were protests outside. Alqueda and ISIS were all but extinct since the deaths of Mahmoud and Atal. But there were still those angrily protesting their government's alliance with the jewish state. In Israel followers of the murdered fanatical rabbi Meir Kahane were just as oppossed to an alliance with Pakistan, a country they had fought wars against ad who only recently recognized their right to exist. Both votes were close. But in the end, in early September 2031, the governments of Israel and Pakistan officially voted to become allies.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

September 2nd 2031

.

The White House seemed to be happy at the moment. Israel and Pakistan were becoming allies, even friends. President Parker and secretary Donovan were privately celerating over juice and doughnuts.

.

Parker: Thank you John, you did very good work during the negotiations.

Donovan: Thank you madam president, it was an honor.

Parker: Did you ever think we would see the day when Israel and Pakistan would be working together?

Donovan: Not until very recently. After 9/11 I thought it was impossible, or if it happenned it would be centuries after I was dead. And I'm glad I was wrong.

Parker: They want to sign the treaty here, at the White House. It gives me an idea. In nine days we commemorate 30 years since, the darkest day in american history. Why not have them sign the treaty then?

Donovan: On the 30th anniversary of 9/11. I'm not sure I see the point.

Parker: I want Bin Laden, Atal, and all the others to llok up from Hell and know they failed. I want it clear to the world that their insane dream of stopping peace only stopped it temporarily. Besides, I think it's a symbolic end to the war on terror.

Donovan: That can all be accomplished if the treaty is signed tomorrow. I would actually recommend that, delaying the treaty for a week only gives any remaining terrorist elements time to sabotage it.

Parker: I have faith in the combined security forces of our three nations. Also the delay gives some of our undercover operatives the chance to find those who would try and sabotage this through force and violence, and bring them to justice. At any rate I'll speak with Rosenberg and Yousafzai. If they want the treaty signed immediately, we'll oblige.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

Max heard about Parker's plan to have the treaty signed on the anniversary of September 11th. He called Ira Gaines for a situation update.

.

Gaines: Our bombers will be ready the day before.

Max: Excellant. And you believe Tony will come through?

Gaines: Absolutely. His modifications to the plan might not just be to reduce deaths. The bombers we've recruited, they aren't fanatics. We have to give them some leeway in choosing their targets.

Max: As long as it sufficiently frightens the american people. And Atla?

Gaines: Alive, well enough to make the tapes and take full credit. We're even smuggling in some of the few remaining elements of ISIS into the country for this. Not to be rude sir, but I really should get back to the operation.

Max: By all means Ira, complete the operation and we'll speak again after victory is complete.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

September 5th 2031

.

It was less than a week before the signing of the peace treaty. The CIA and FBI were monitoring the radical websites. Many of them were mouthing off about why this agreement was "unholy" but it seemed none of them were planning anything violent. Before September 11th Alqueda relocated family members and there were clear changes in patterns at mosques. America knew they would likely be hit, they just didn't know how. There was none of that today. The White House seemed cautiously optimistic that the terrorists were finally defeated. They were preparing for which guests would come to the ceremony. Dignitaries from around the world. Chancellor Theo Stoller of Germany. President Habib of Qumar. Habib's father had been a general who covertly supported terrorist groups. The qumari government had threatened his children to force his cooperation. But his son Ali came to denounce terrorism, and became a voice for peace in Qumar. Christian, jewish, and muslim clerics who supported the treaty. Richard Hellar was coming with his husband. Richard was the son of former president James Hellar, but Hellar was in the advanced stages of alzheimer's, couldn't attend. He could also never accept that his son was gay, but someone from that family should attend. Hellar's daughter Audrey was dead, her husband Mark went to prison. Although president Donovan had commuted Mark's sentance in his final hours as president, he was still a convicted felon. Ofcourse presidents often issued pardons in their final days. Allison Taylor's final act before resigning was to pardon her daughter, although this former president went to prison herself before long. And Daniels pardoned former president Logan. Parker wondered who she might pardon in her final days as president. Another guest for the ceremony was Sarah Gavin. Sarah had been a computer technician at CTU, then she was falsely accussed of treason and tortured. Sarah soon after resigned and sued, getting a fairly modest out of court settlement. After this Sarah became a human rights activist, primarily fighting against torture. There was also Behrooz Araz. His family had come to America from Turkey to aid the terrorists in destroying America. Behrooz was only a child at the time, when he was captured he was eventually given immunity in exchange for his cooperation. Behrooz went further, became an islamic scholar helping convince young people to stay away from terrorism. Now he was an honored guest. Ara Naseri was also coming as an honored peace activist. Her father, Asim Naseri, had been a hardcore terrorist. The result was Ara had been kidnapped by a covert american operation, until she was rescued by Eric Carter. Fortunately Ara chose to denounce her father's path. Former president Donovan would ofcourse be at the ceremony, partly in his capacity as secretary of state. Also president Davis, who served after Hellar's resignation, would come. President Parker had a bit of an unusual request for her speech writer Josh. Every president since Bill Clinton had to deal with Alqueda. She was the 15th president to fight them, and it seemed she would be president when the final symbolic blow was struck against the terror network. Parker wanted Josh to be able to give credit to each of these presidents for this victory. He just had to find something that each of them did that helped lead to this victory.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

Tony Almeida met with Jimmy Ford on Friday. It would likely be the last meeting these two ever had. The Brotherhood had arranged for Jimmy to get a job as a janitor in the local IRS headquarters in Seattle. Still, he continued to drink, and expressed interest in going further with whatever group Tony and Ira represented.

.

Jimmy: I'm ready, whatever you need from me.

Tony: I'm not going to lie to you Jimmy, it'll require you to die.

Jimmy: Still listening Tony.

Tony: Any opinions on the peace treaty?

Jimmy: Not much, I guess it's a good thing. Who knows, maybe we'll finally have world peace.

Tony: That's the hope. And yes, president Parker is right when she says global warming is the biggest threat to the world. Have you ever heard of the hazara people?

Jimmy: I don't think so.

Tony: They're an ethnic group in Pakistan. Over one million people, but still a minority. If these shelters are ever neccessary, most of the hazara will be excluded. The lack of educational opportunities for them, it's not likely any will have the technical skills neccessary to be classified as essential personnel. That's why they hired me and Ira. Like I said, if you really want this, you'll become a homicide bomber.

Jimmy: I don't want to kill innocent people.

Tony: You won't. You can do it Wednesday, 6am, the IRS building.

Jimmy: When there won't be anyone in the building, except us janitors. And I can do it in an area where noone will be hurt.

Tony: Exactly. You'll have to make a tape beforehand, denouncing the treaty, saying more attacks will follow if it goes through.

Jimmy: Will there be more attacks?

Tony: Ofcourse not. This first one is a warning shot. After which the hazara tribal leaders will turn over a few "rogue" members, who did this in desperation. They will make confessions taking responsibility, saying noone else was involved, and then either be executed or commit suicide in prison. I assure you these individuals know what they signed up for, they're willing to die to ensure the survival of their people. After this, America will remember how the hazara people cooperated fully, fought to protect the arks. And president Parker will pressure the government of Pakistan to guarantee that the arks will take in some hazara refugees.

Jimmy: And my children will be taken care of?

Tony: Yes. We'll set up accounts for each of them, not to be accessed until they turn 21. The accounts total just over 40,000 dollars.

Jimmy: Not a bad nest egg. And there will be no real attacks against America?

Tony: Right. You're just a warning shot, and a bluff.

Jimmy: Okay, I'm in.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

Note: You might notice me taking certain historical liberties with this chapter. Essentially I'm trying to fit certain real world events into the 24 universe. Bill Clinton is the last real world president to be mentioned.

.

Over the weekend, as the White House prepared to host the signing of the treaty Josh tried to write the speech that president Parker requested. On Monday September 8th he presented what he'd researched and written.

.

Josh: I should warn you that, as the 15th president to fight Alqueda, if you want to mention all of them, it will be a fairly long speech.

Parker: I'm oky with that.

Josh: Okay then, Clinton was in office when they first attacked the World Trade Center. Clinton founded CTU to fight terrorist groups, including Alqueda. He also convinced a number of nations in the middle east to take a more active role fighting them. As for Harry Barnes, after 9/11 he visited a mosque, made clear that the war on terror was not a holy war against islam. Ofcourse he also signed the patriot act, opened up an unneccessary second front in Iraq.

Parker: I don't think we can or should deny that mistakes were made.

Josh: Fair enough. David Palmer was the first president to say that the palestinians should have their own state. This played a part in victory, slowed Alqueda's recruitment efforts. You do want to mention Prescott right, even if he was just acting president?

Parker: For six months before Palmer was once again well enough to take the job.

Josh: Okay, but we should not mention the rumors of Prescott trying to overthrow Palmer in a palace coup. Admittedly it was during this time that Prescott pressured the kamistani government to crack down on Alqueda and their splinter group Second Wave. It was Keeler more than Prescott or Palmer that was able to work with Congress to fund drone technology. This was used in both drone strikes and to deliver medicine. That last one hurt Alqueda's claim that America was the great Satan. Logan helped make Russia, our former intractible enemy, into an ally in the war on terror. Not to mention Logan authorized the operation that took out Osama Bin Laden. Gardner didn't do much in his brief time in office, but to be fair he was the second president who was never elected president or vice-president. We can say that, for all his hawkish talk while in Congress, he did oversee the official withdrawel from Iraq. Wayne Palmer, he did begin advising the russian government to give Chechnya it's independance. Given how his own brother, a former president, was murdered by chechnyan seperatists, it was a real "Nixon goes to China" moment. But Wayne Palmer also started the concentration camps.

Parker: It might be more accurate to compare them to the internment camps from World War II.

Josh: In either case, we weren't killing these people like the nazies were, but we were rounding up people who'd committed no crime based on race and religion. Palmer started them, Daniels was even worse, trying to ban any muslim from coming to America.

Parker: Thank God the courts put a stop to them.

Josh: I will acknowledge that Daniels pressured the kamistani government to end it's harrasment of religious minorities, foreign workers, women. Allison Taylor sent american soldiers to Sangala to prevent genocide and return the exiled Matobo to power. Matobo has been an ally against terrorism ever since. She also tried to negotiate a peace treaty leading to Kamistan's nuclear dis-armament. Ofcourse that failed when Taylor had to resign. Despite countless skeptics president Mitchell Hayworth revived the treaty with the new president Hassan, so that's definitely an accomplishment to give Hayworth credit for. James Hellar negotiated the drone treaty with England despite the anti-war people in both countries protests. Hellar had always supported Israel, but as president he helped negotiate the Jerusalem accords which created a seperate state for the palestinians. When he resigned his successor, John Davis, helped implement these accords, not to mention negotiating with certain afghan groups to fight the Taliban. President Donovan's peace initiatives, Chechnya getting it's independance, the elections in Kashmir helped defeat Alqued's recruitment efforts. And finally, you. Your efforts at getting Turkey to give Kurdistan independance.

Parker: Donovan did most of those negotiations as president. Not to mention his help in these current negotiations.

Josh: Still, you achieved the final victory. And you choosing Nadia Yassir as your running mate. Despite the islamaphobes angrily denouncing you for this, America elected her as the first muslim vice-president. Showed that we do not wish to destroy islam.

Parker: She and I were both spies, I feel comfortable with her taking the presidentcy, if the worst happens. I think we have the makings of a good speech for Thursday.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

Tuesday September 9th was the day after labor day. For many children, that meant the first day of school. Jimmy Ford knew it would be his last day on Earth. Tony had said just enough to sufficiently motivate him. Noone else would get hurt, he'd leave all his troubles behind, his children would be taken care of, and he was saving the oppressed hazara people of Pakistan. Jimmy decided he couldn't let his mind go elsewhere, that there were other bombers, those who weren't as worried about civilian deaths as he was. He trusted Tony Almeida and Ira Gaines as much as he needed to. The previous night he'd made his "martyrdom video" denouncing the treaty and warning that more bombings would come if the treaty wasn't called off. It was just a bluff, or so he'd been told. This afternoon, Jimmy picked his kids up from school, took them out for ice cream and to play videogames. Since the divorce Jimmy had pretty limited visitation rights. His kids seemed willing to believe him when he said this was okay with their mother. When he dropped them off Jimmy's ex-wife yelled at him, threatened to call the police if he ever did this again. Jimmy just smiled and laughed, soon he would be beyond the judgements of the courts in this world, and after all the times he'd screwed up he wanted to give the kids one last pleasant memory of himself. After this Jimmy went to a local strip club. He got drunk and spent most of his walking around money on lap dances. Tony had recommended an associate he could call who would drive him to the building, help him put o the explosive vest beforehand. He kept his eye on the clock, it now read 6:39pm. He was suppossed to detonate his explosive in the IRS building at 6am. Even if you factored in that he might be off by a few minutes either way, Jimmy knew he'd be dead in less than 12 hours.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

Jack Bauer sat in his cell. The cuban police had let him help them take down the ISIS cell here, which did not mean they trusted him. Cuban-russian relations weren't as good as they were during the cold war. Cuba wasn't as willing to let russian operatives run around un-supervised in their country. They understood the logic, and they didn't want to pick a fight with a nuclear superpower over dead ISIS leaders. Jack Bauer on the other hand, it seemed he was expendable. He figured Cuba would soon execute him, Russia might have put up more of a fight if there were more terrorist leaders to kill. As he factored in all of that, he was suprised Cuba let him live this long. Ironically, today marked exactly 23 years since he'd gotten clean of heroin. At least he got to live to see this anniversary. Finally, captain Bernardino came to see him.

.

Bernardino: The courts have decided your fate.

Jack: They didn't want to hear from me?

Bernardino: A lawyer spoke on your behalf.

Jack: Sure there was. I take it you're going to execute me.

Bernardino: No. The courts feel that exile is appropriate enough. In case you were wondering, I'm not lying. The terrorists we captured alive have since been executed. I didn't lie to them either. I told them what we were about to do, gave them each a few minutes to make peace with their god. Now come, a plane is waiting to take you.

Jack: Take me where?

Bernardino: Russia has sent you a list, countries you have been banned from ever going to again. Assume that Cuba is now on that list. Ofcourse, if you like, you can go home. You're a free man Jack Bauer.

.

Kimberly Bauer came to the russian embassy in Washingto D.C. Anatoly invited her here to discuss the situation with her father. She seemed a bit agitated, but Anatoly was well aware of the effort and frustration she had been through in her mission.

.

Kim: Is my father alive?

Anatoly: Yes. As you know my government classified Jack Bauer as a war criminal because he tried to assasinate president Suvarov and nearly brought our two countries to the brink of war. When he was arrested nine years ago, we tried to extract information from him. But after three years he still gave us nothing. So, our government gave him the chance to redeem himself.

Kim: You mean assasinating leaders of Alqueda and ISIS?

Anatoly: Yes. You've heard of this?

Kim: I heard the rumors of what my father was doing, I didn't realize your government authorized this.

Anatoly: The terrorists were a threat to both of our countries. My superiors promised your father a full pardon after his mission was complete, but they didn't think he'd survive. They just wanted him to kill as many terrorist leaders as he could before he was killed. But, all things considered, he's earned this pardon. We've also negotiated with other countries where Jack Bauer has warrants out for his arrest. They have agreed to commute his sentances, but as long as he stays away from these countries, they will leave him alone.

Kim: Are you saying, he's a free man?

Anatoly: Yes, he's finally free of obligations and punishment.

.

Kim started to cry what Anatoly believed were tears of joy. She couldn't believe it, her father was finally coming home.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

Note: This is the final chapter. I didn't plan on making this prequal 24 chapters, but it seems to have worked out that way.

.

September 9th 2031

.

Jack Bauer was nervous during the drive. They said they were going to the airport, and then home to America. Suppossedly his daughter Kimberly was waiting for him in Virginia. In the back of his mind Jack still feared it was a lie, that they were planning to just shoot him in the jungle, claim he was trying to escape. Then they arrived, it was indeed an airstrip, the plane looked ready to take off with Jack as a passenger. Captain Bernardino extended his hand to shake Bauer's. As they shook hands Bernardino said "Best of luck in your new life."

.

Kyle Farrell and Kate Morgan were eating pizza and watching tv in his apartment. It was only two days before the treaty was suppossed to be signed, on the 30th anniversary of 9/11. Kyle was a cop, Kate a security guard at a highschool. They were both prepared should the terrorists strike on this day, or the day before. Kate and Kyle tried to enjoy this night together. They didn't realize that an old enemy, someone who blamed Kate for ruining their life, was planning to murder her tomorrow.

.

Eric Carter was helping his oldest son Benjamin with his schoolwork. Eric remembered in his day, they didn't give children homework their first day back. But maybe it was neccessary to help prepare them for the real world. His wife Nicole was trying to put little Isaac to sleep for the night.

.

In Detroit a 17 year old named Mohammed is surfing the internet. When his door opens he immediately switches to a different website. His mother hopes he's jut going through a phase, and will stop this soon enough. She tries to talk to her son, she knows school hasn't been easy for him, but he says he's fine. But the more Mohammed thinks about his school, the angrier he gets. He would love nothing more than to make his enemies pay.

.

On the flight to Virginia Jack feared what awaited him. Most of his old enemies were dead, but there was always the chance one would come after him. It wasn't just that fear. His handler, Anatoly, confided how his grandfather had been involved in the purges of the 1930s. The things he had to live with, drove him to alcoholism. Jack feared he wouldn't be able to live with his past sins, might even fall back into heroin.

.

Chloe OBrien woke up early. She hoped this really was the end of the war on terror. In her career she'd been at CTU, been part of rogue operations, gone to prison, joined the pseudoanarchist hacktivist group Open Cell, been pardoned by president Hellar, then founded her own cyber-security company and became a millionaire. Running her own business certainly took a lot of effort, but she could have taken a little more time to rest. But Chloe had sufferred loss, namely the death of her husband and child in a car crash. Chloe had been desperate for revenge, thought it was government retribution for her work. But there was no conspiracy, just some idiot who texted while driving. Chloe thought about maybe tracking down that idiot, shooting him until her gun ran out of bullets. But she stopped herself, now all she did was her work. Helping people protect their identities, making a fortune. She was lonely, her work was all she had left.

.

It was now 6am eastern standard time. President Parker was woken up for her meetings. In a little over a day the peace would become official Most of the White House was excited. They didn't realize that someone in the White House was covertly working with the terrorists.

.

Max woke up just before 8am eastern standard time. If the operation went well the news would soon be showing footage of the bombing at the regional IRS headquarters in Seattle. For now the television had cartoons, old reruns, news of the upcoming peace treaty.

.

Tony Almeida was eating breakfast with ira Gaines, also waiting for news of the bombing. At 6am local time his video would automatically be sent to the local news outlets, hopefully Jimmy would already be dead by this point. Tony regretted the loss of life that would follow. But hopefully, if this operation went well, it would all be worth it, in the end.

.

Kimberly waited nervously at the airport. She hadn't seen her father in 13 years, had tried so hard to bring him home. Now he was coming back, and Kim wasn't sure what she would do when she saw him.

.

Jack Bauer is told his plane will be arriving within 15 minutes. He decides he's just going to try and enjoy his retirement, spend time with his daughter and grandchildren. Maybe live long enough to see the day when he became a great-grandfather. Little Teri wasn't even 15 yet, so that was hopefully a long way off. But Jack wanted to live that long.

.

Jimmy arrived at the IRS building. It was only a few minutes before 6am. He walked in wearing an explosive vest, he refused to be taken alive and spend the rest of his life in prison. Jimmy was planning to die here, killing nobody else. He didn't realize that his fellow janitor Miguel was close by. Miguel in turn had no idea what Jimmy was planning to do, or that this could get them both killed.

.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


End file.
